far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynric Margas
Cynric Margas was born to a somewhat noble-blooded Hollish family shortly before the dethroning of Tavius Vevius. His father and mother, stationary smokeleaf merchants owning only the house they lived in near Holland, fought hard and long to raise their son in a respectable manner and high education. By the time King Renault had been crowned, Cynric was well on his way to becoming a trade scion like his parents. However, as the Western military began to expand, he soon volunteered for a place in the cavalry, feeling a sense of nationalistic pride. His journeys in the army, though repetetive and cliche'd, eventually took him to a position as Paladin in Renault's personal guard. Soon after meeting and marrying his wife, Iyvena, that fateful day came when Renault was assassinated. Cynric felt it was partially his fault ever since, as security that day had been particularly lacking. He soon retired from his rank and attempted to settle in for the rest of his life. The couple traveled back to Cynric's family home to visit, but found only a pile of husked debris. It had been burned down by a looter attack and his family slain. Nothing was left besides the tree that had sheltered the house as long as it stood, leaning quietly above the roof, black as coal and leafless. Ivenya would tell anyone that asks that Cynric said not a word, but simply turned his horse around and went back to the city. The problem was never spoken of again, and tales about his family grew dark and foreboding. He had made his own life through his own struggles. Cynric was, at time of death, 67, his wife 60. While he was not much of a fighter at the time of his death, he enjoyed mindgames and loved philosophy. He stood at 5'8, slightly overweight at 174 lbs., and carried a voice like a trumpet. He was respected as a veteran of many wars both won and lost, but he was still considered a lowly man by the higher nobility. He, while having a disdain towards the lowlifes of the Western military, was considered the humanitarian of the higher councils, always ensuring his troops were well-maintained and prepared for conflict. Trenches were dug around camps, waste pits were prepared, filled, and buried, inspections were ordered daily for higher ranking soldiers, and it was not uncommon for him to feed his troops out of his own pocket after any action or movement. He was well loved within the military, and the troops under his command adopted many nicknames for him, both derogatory and flattering to him. Cyric's son, Nathen Margas, was born rather quickly after the couple moved back into the city, and it seems that was where the sanctified, traditional relationship of husband and wife, now father and mother, seemed to end. Ivenya became a humble housewife, staying at the family home to care for the child and only venturing out to shop and meet with friends. Cynric buried himself into his work, unassumingly and uncompromisingly. It is assumed their relationship was strained since then, but not many know why or how. Cynric came down with a common cold just after the Dark Knights attacked Holland, and was bedridden for most of the military meetings that soon followed. His old, feeble body, unable to support his frame, succumbed quickly to the sickness. He died quietly several hours after hearing West had taken the Centralian castle-town, only simply telling his son that the fortune Cynric had amassed was up for grabs. Little did he know it would spark violence in his family.